Living With The Avengers
by Logan'slover
Summary: Sequel to Meeting the Avengers. Here are parts of her growing up if she was adopted by Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Some will be funny, some will be just like normal families.
1. Chapter 1: Temper Tatrums

**Sorry this has taken so long. I will try to be better on when I update. This is the sequel to Meet the Avengers. It details the life of Audrey if she lived with the Avengers. Hopefully it's good.**

It has been six weeks since Loki refused to change Audrey back. She has been happy, not hiding from anyone or scared. Everyone is glad that she wasn't changed back, liking how she laughs now and is always smiling.

Today, its Cougar time to watch Audrey. The other Losers are at their families. Earlier today, the Avengers got called out on a mission. Pepper has the business to run. Jane and Darcy are in Paris, France for a conference.

He and Audrey are watching 'The Little Mermaid'. Apparently it's her favorite movie and one that she almost has memorized since she watches it every day. Cougar doesn't care if he sees it, liking how happy it makes Audrey.

She is bouncing around, singing along to every song. Even if she doesn't know the words, she still says stuff that pops into her head. Her lyrics sometimes make her giggle. She is focused on the movie and nothing else.

Cougar shuts off the movie, since its naptime. Audrey cries in outrage, turning to Cougar. Seeing him, she growls, wanting to continue watching the show. She was just like a kitten, all fluff and tiny sharp claws.

He just shakes his head, reaching down to pick her up. She surprises him, jumping away from him and off the couch. Before he can blink, she is racing out of the room and down the hallway. Her soft growls float back to him.

A little angry, he chases after her. Pepper has Audrey on a set naptime and will be angry if the rule isn't followed. Cougar has been on her bad side once and hopes to never repeat the experience again, unsure if his attitude will help.

Cougar catches Audrey when she's close to the elevator. His arms scoop her up. She squirms in his grasp, squealing. He marches over to the spare bedroom on this floor, where Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha set up a bedroom for Audrey.

 _Tony made spare rooms for Audrey on every floor that has the Avengers. He knows that she likes everyone and wants to do slumber parties. This way, nobody has to make room if Audrey wants to sleep or play in their rooms._

 _Her main bedroom is in Pepper and Tony's suite. They adopted her right after Loki didn't change her back. Everyone thought that the adoption was perfect because the others feel like older siblings or uncles. Pepper has always wanted a daughter but Tony got his tubes tied._

"You will go to sleep." Cougar demands as he lays Audrey on a child's bed, softly tucking her in the thick comforter.

"No!" She screams out, flinging her arms out, undoing all the hard work that Cougar just did. "No nap!"

"Audrey." Cougar bites out, glaring at the toddler. Once her glare softens, he adds. "You need to sleep if you want to wake up when the others come home."

She pouts, crossing her arms like she's seen Pepper do. Her lower lip pokes out, making her look so sad and pitiful. He grins at her, right pointer finger flicking her nose. She can barely hold onto the pout, eyes shining brightly.

"K." She mumbles, before flopping back on the mattress, luckily not hitting her head. "They back night?" She asks, lifting her head barely.

"They should be." Cougar replies. "And I will wake you up when they get here. They promised to bring you back something."

She squeals, happily clapping her hands, liking presents. Every time someone is gone, they always bring something back for Audrey. She has hundreds of stuffed animals and different snow globes in all of her rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Water Baby

**Hopefully you guys like Chapter 2 of this sequel. Ok. Loki took Audrey's parents out of her memories, putting in images of Pepper and Tony. So Audrey doesn't remember any other family, only of Pepper and Tony. Hopefully you like the surprise of the newest character, hoping I got him right.**

Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Wanda, and Natasha has brought 4 year-old Audrey to the mall to get clothes and supplies for the child. Tony didn't want to come so Pepper decided it would be a good for all the girls to get together without any guys.

Pepper has Audrey's right hand in one of her hands. Audrey wanted to walk by herself and Pepper is letting her. Though when Audrey gets tired, which should be in a couple hours, Natasha will go out to the car and get the stroller.

Seeing something she wants, Natasha excuses herself and goes into a store. Pepper and Jane are arguing about which shop to go into for clothes. Wanda and Darcy are arguing about who's the hottest-looking Avenger.

Bored, Audrey looks around. She spots one of the fountains that don't have a very high basin. She walks over to the basin, feeling more comfortable in water. All she wants is to get in the water and play, not wanting to get more clothes again since she got some a week ago.

None of the grownups seem to notice that Audrey is walking away from them and to the fountain. Natasha probably would of noticed if she was here but since she's not, Audrey doesn't get caught walking away from Momma.

Easily she climbs over the edge, sinking into the water that comes up to her waist. She giggles, splashing about. Having fun, she dances about, playing in the water. She has more fun playing by herself because she doesn't have siblings or friends.

"What are you doing?" The manager of the place angrily says, plucking Audrey from the fountain and shaking her roughly.

She screams out, scared of the man. He roughly sets her on the floor before shaking his finger at her calling her names that she doesn't know. Terrified of him and having to get back to Momma, she lunges forward, biting his offending finger.

He yells out as she lets go before racing away. Sadly it's away from Pepper, Jane, Wanda, and Darcy who are still arguing. The Manager chases after her, promising to spank her until her little butt is so red that she won't be able to sit down for a month.

Audrey suddenly races for a man in his twenties and in a trench coat that has sunglasses over his eyes. He kneels down, staring at Audrey in shock. Once she reaches him, she latches around him in a hug. The man automatically wraps his arms around her in a hug.

The Manager stops five feet away, hands on his knees as he gasps for air. The man stands up, keeping Audrey in his arms. He maneuvers her about so that the left side of his coat covers her, hiding her from view.

"What are you doing, chasing this Petite?" The new man asks in a French but also Southern accent, sounding nice but with a hint of dangerous.

"She was playing in the fountain. No stupid, ugly Freak of Nature should be playing in the fountain." The Manager yells out.

The other man sees red, glaring at the Manager. He holds Audrey tighter but still gently, not going to let the Manager hurt her anymore. Even though he doesn't know her, she reminds him of a girl he once knew a long time ago.

"Listen here, crapaud, she is not any of that. Petite is a belle femme and magnifique." The new man replies, angrily.

"What is going on here? Where is my daughter?" Pepper barks out, storming up to the Manager and the new guy.

Audrey peeks out of the man's coat, looking towards Pepper with tears running down her cheeks. She whimpers something, wanting her Momma but not wanting to let go of the man, her safety net in this scary world.

"Miss Potts, I didn't realize that she was yours." The Manager pauses, looking anywhere for someone to rescue him.

"Bad man," Audrey shouts out, before the trench coat man explains. "He was calling her vile, filthy names, chere."

"Is that right," Pepper says, before glaring at the Manager. "Maybe it's a good thing we just brought this place and fired you."

"She was playing in the fountain and bit me." The Manager yelps out, holding up his hurt finger, hoping to get sympathy.

Audrey giggles, hiding her face again. The trench coat man smirks, before walking over to the other side of Pepper, next to Darcy, Jane, Wanda, and Natasha. He lustfully grins at Natasha, playing with fire but ok with that.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the X-Men

**This part happens a couple months after 'Water Baby', which was chapter 2. If nobody got it, the man in that chapter, in the trench coat, was Gambit from X-Men. Hope you enjoy this.**

Since he saved Audrey at the mall, Gambit has been a regular visitor around the Tower. Usually he comes alone but this time he brought Logan and Rogue. Those two are his only close friends that he can tell about Audrey.

Audrey is taking her nap when the three mutants enter the Tower. Tony and Pepper left Bucky and Cougar in charge while they went to a business meeting. Clay is visiting Audrey's real family, who don't know about toddler Audrey. Thor took Jane and Darcy to Asgard for a visit. Banner, Erik, Natasha, and Clint went to LA for a science convention. Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro are in the Tower.

A female's terrified scream rents the Communal Floor, coming from Audrey's spare room. Everyone races into the room, including the visiting mutants. Pietro was the fastest, because of his mutant power, banging open the bedroom door.

When the others show up, they see Pietro sitting on the edge of the bed. Audrey is curled up on his lap, face buried against him. She is sobbing, whimpering about dinosaurs. Her hands are clenched in his shirt, on either side of her head.

Bucky grimaces as he realizes that she must of saw some of the movie Jurassic Park earlier today. _She wasn't supposed to be in the room but he and Steve noticed right after one of the people died from raptors._

 _He was hoping that they got her out of the room before she saw that but they must not of. She had wide eyes but said that it wasn't scary. They believed her but told Pepper on the phone because they left really early this morning._

Her sobbing slowly stops, becoming hiccups. Pietro rubs her hair softly, going slowly just for her. He has learned to go slow around her because she seems to not like fast things. Her brain isn't as fast as the grownups.

 _The first time they met, he went a little fast, hugging her snuggly, because he instantly felt like an older brother to her. In his arms, once over her shock, she screamed out, struggling to get away. He set her down, before kneeling before her._

 _She was having a hard time following him. Slowly and gently he reached out, tucking some of her hair behind her left ear. She giggled, catching his hand. She ran forward, hugging him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her._

 _That is when Loki appeared. He explained to everyone that Audrey hit the back of her head when she was little, on a trampoline. Ever since then, her brain has been slower than other people. Sometimes, going sixty mph is too fast for her._

"Doll, dinosaurs are not real. They died many thousands of years ago." Bucky tries to explain, kneeling down in front of Pietro.

"At grandma's house, they were peeking through the window." She sobs, finally turning her head and looking at him.

All the other Avengers look at each other, puzzled. They don't know who she is meaning because Pepper hasn't had her parents visit and Tony's parents died years ago. This is also the fifth time that she has mentioned grandparents.

It doesn't take very long before Audrey notices Rogue and Logan. She looks them both up and down, before grinning. Quickly she climbs down from Pietro's lap, walking over to Logan and Rogue, still smiling, though her eyes are red.

"Kitty." She says to Logan, lifting up her arms and making grabby hands.

He automatic bends over, picking her up. She sticks a thumb in her mouth, laying her head on his shoulder. He just stares at her, amazed that she is so comfortable with him. Most kids follow their instincts and run from him.

"Nap." She whispers, before falling into a deep sleep, easily trusting Logan not to let anyone harm her, including himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Park Time

**Hope you like this chapter. I have more than thirty people following my stories. I'm so happy. Thank you all for following or favoriting my stories. Yippee!**

Audrey giggles as she runs around the park. She is chasing butterflies. Logan is sitting on a bench, watching her. He pulled babysitting duty because the X-Men and Avengers are going up against Magneto, who easily defeats Logan.

Logan likes how comfortable Audrey is around him. Nobody else, besides Rogue, is this comfortable. That could be one reason that Logan is wrapped around Audrey's little finger, along with everyone else.

Audrey sits down on some grass. She begins pulling little tuffs of grass, tossing them about, laughing as she gets some in her hair. Logan smiles, glad that Audrey can have a happy child-hood; not like his child-hood.

Suddenly five boys, a couple years older than Audrey, gather around the girl. They start pushing her around. She stumbles but they don't let her fall. Their pushes get rougher, until she winces from one of their shoves.

Logan instantly rushes over to them, hating the situation. The boys, when they see Logan, scatter. Audrey races to Logan, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. He easily lifts her up, holding her snuggly but not tight.

"It's alright, Darlin'. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He vows, knowing that he'll do anything to keep it, even kill.

Slowly he walks back to the Tower, thinking. He knows that she will learn to fight back but not right now, she is too little. However, he will begin teaching her some little stuff, like kicking or screaming her head off.

Suddenly a man appears in front of Logan. He is dressed casually but Logan can sense the danger that the new man possesses. The man is Mexican-American with an old cut down his left cheek and long black hair.

Logan moves Audrey to the side, hoping to shield her from this new man. The man's black eyes look down at Audrey, expression darkening. His body shudders in rage, before sniffing the air. His face turns to shock.

"Where is her mother?" The man demands as he glares at Logan. "Is she yours?" He demands, fists clenching.

Logan doesn't answer, not wanting to say anything. Hearing the man, Audrey turns to him. The man pauses, staring into Audrey's eyes, puzzled. Logan straightens up, knowing that the man isn't going to hurt Audrey or try to attack.

"Is that Audrey?" The man demands; turning to Logan in shock, wanting answers. "Who is she?" He angrily roars.

In a flash, faster than Logan, the man grabs Audrey. He races off, holding Audrey against his chest, securely but not tightly. Realizing what happened, Logan goes chasing after the man, angry that he let down his defenses.

After a couple blocks, Logan follows his nose since he can't see the man anymore. His animal is pacing in its cage angrily, wanting to find Audrey, his cub. The animal is rearing to take over, knowing that he won't let the man hurt Audrey.


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing

**The muse for this story finally returned for a while. Hopefully you like this new development. You might recognize this new character from some of my other stories. He was also the Unkillable, Unstoppable Him. Sorry this is so short just needed some info on what's happening.**

Following the Abductor, Logan calls Pepper and Tony. He kept apologizing, hating that he let Audrey get kidnapped. Once he explained what happened, Tony instantly told the other Avengers and SHIELD friends.

Now most of the other Avengers and all the Losers are with Logan, following the Abductor's scent. Bruce, Tony, and the SHIELD friends are trying to find Audrey either on the computer or going through their friends.

So far nobody has any leads, which makes them more nervous. All that most of them can think about is Max and what happened. If that happens again and goes farther, it will kill all of them; they won't be able to get past it.

The Abductor is good at hiding from cameras. He is almost as good as Natasha or Bucky. But he keeps making mistakes, almost like he wants them to follow him. That slows down Bucky and Clint, but they are still determined to save Audrey.

Logan has allowed the Wolverine to take over. He is moving more easily, following the smells like an animal. Audrey's smell isn't frightened or hurt, which makes the Wolverine happy. He will do anything to protect his cub.


	6. Chapter 6: Found

**Hello everyone. My muse is on a roll. Don't worry; I will get back to the others soon. It's hard trying to find a job and taking care of a house. Oh well, I'm always happy with a challenge.**

Finally the chase ends at a cabin deep in the woods. There is still no sign of Audrey being hurt, which makes everyone happy. The chasing group gathers around the house, waiting for the others to reach the place.

Once everyone has arrived, they move slowly to the cabin, uncertain. The super soldiers or gifted (Logan, Thor, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha) can hear Audrey giggling inside. She sounds happy, not frightened or in pain.

At the front door, the only entrance, Bucky knocks. Audrey squeals, clapping her hands, happily. She sounds like she's in the back room, away from the front door. Booted steps come closer to the front door, steady and mechanical.

The Abductor opens the door, glaring at Bucky. Everyone wants to attack but don't where Audrey is and don't want to accidently hurt her. The Abductor's eyes look around, before landing on Logan, in a fierce look.

"How the fucking hell did she gets deaged? I saw her a couple months ago, about sixteen. How could you still be that young?" The Abductor angrily says though his teeth.

"Let us see Audrey and then we'll tell you." Clay compromises, noticing there is something familiar about the Abductor.

"You can't have her. They are coming after her again. I can't let her get killed again." The Abductor answers, shaking his head, negatively.

With those words, everyone relaxes. Somehow, this man knows her but no one knows how. Audrey hasn't talked about her past very much. Clay didn't know his niece very well, always going on dangerous missions for long periods.

"What do you mean?" Clay asks, stepping closer to the Abductor, demanding. "Who are you to her? How do you know her?"

"I am Marcus. Audrey and I started kindergarten at the same time. We became instant friends, even when the others picked on her." The man, Marcus, explains.

"You were put in prison for trying to kill your classmates after they killed her." Clay says, shocked and surprised.

Marcus steps to the side, allowing everyone to step into the cabin. There is a closed door to the back. To the left is a living room, with no television or phone, while a kitchen is to the right. It's small but perfect for fishing or hunting trips.

"Why did you kidnap her? We would have let you see her." Logan asks, taking back control, knowing that Audrey is safe.

"Thomas Weems was gloating about what They would do to her when They got her. I couldn't let that happen." Marcus explains.

"But Stark Tower is the most protected place on Earth. We have lots of Superheroes and Jarvis." Tony questions as he pouts.

"They were waiting at the park and following him," Marcus points at Logan before continuing "back to the Tower. She wasn't safe."

The door slowly opens. Audrey is standing there with a small light purple teddy bear in her arm. She looks around, smiling at seeing her Aunts and Uncles. Quickly she runs to Bucky, then Clay, the other Losers, the Avengers, then the SHIELD friends, and finally Logan.


	7. Chapter 7: Fears

**YIIPPEE, I'm back. Sorry this has been a while. I have been trying to find a job. Also my husband and I are trying to get pregnant so that takes some time too. Hope you like this new chapter.**

It has been three months since Marcus kidnapped Audrey. All of them, including Marcus, are back at the Tower. Marcus stays around Audrey, going to protect her, even from the Avengers and friends, no matter what.

He talks more about what Audrey went through as a child. It makes everyone angry, hating how others could be so mean. Nobody has ever heard of kids, in good families, being so cruel to another kid. It is so awful how people could act.

Now adults want to kill, possible torture, a young child. From what Marcus says, They want to hurt Audrey just because They want to and it will be funny. The adults shouldn't want that but nothing can be done about it.

Thor and Wanda put up magic wards around the Tower. They don't want anything to happen to Audrey. She has gotten close to everyone, getting them to let down their inner defenses, even Natasha, Fury, Clint, Bucky, and Phil.

Now she has a strange bunch of followers. The X-Men, the Reaper, and the Losers. Hopefully all of them can protect Audrey, even though some of them think that they could do better than the entire three teams helping.

Audrey hasn't shown any signs of knowing what's going on besides her large family. Everyone is happy with that, not wanting Audrey to start getting scared or something. They hope that Audrey can remain in this state for a couple few years. _**(Yes this sentence is right. I was going for about six or more years.)**_

In the three months, Audrey has had more temper tantrums, nightmares, and saying things that don't make sense. It seems like she does remember bits about her formal life but Loki said that he locked all those memories up.

For the most part, Audrey has been well-behaved. She likes dressing up like Pepper, Natasha, or any of her other Aunts. Sometimes she likes playing with any of her Uncles or Tony but they don't seem to understand her wanting to play with different Barbies.

Audrey went to daycare in the Tower. They made clay animals, drew pictures, and made models of things. Pepper and Tony put all of Audrey's things on the different refrigerators on every floor. Bucky and Clay like their gifts.

##########################################################################################################

Suddenly Audrey screams out, sending everyone racing into the room that she is using on the communal floor. She races from her bedroom, terrified. She latches onto Bucky who reaches her first, shivering in fear.

Although she speaks, none of her words make sense. All they get out is that something huge is in her bed and attacked her. Bucky holds Audrey close, wondering what is going on. He looks at the others as they race into her bedroom.

It takes a couple minutes before laughter comes from the bedroom. Puzzled, Bucky looks down at Audrey who is confused. They look at the doorway as the others come from the bedroom. Tony is holding something in his left hand.

He holds out his hand, opening it. Audrey screams, struggling in Bucky's arms as they both see the tiny, harmless spider. Tony takes the spider away, going to set it free outside. Pepper and the girls, who are not fighters, step into the room.

Audrey lunges at Pepper. Bucky almost drops her but safely puts her in Pepper's arms. Once Audrey latches onto Pepper, Bucky explains what happened. Pepper is shocked, soothingly rubbing Audrey's back, comforting.

It takes a long time for Audrey to calm down, hiccupping. She shies away from everyone who tries to touch her. Pepper just keeps talking soothingly to her, rubbing her back comforting. She knows how it is to be frightened.


	8. Chapter 8: Accidents

Hope you like this new chapter. My muse disappeared but now it's back. Hopefully.

The Avengers, Losers, X-Men, and Marcus went to France to stop Doom, who teamed up with Loki, Max, the Brotherhood, and other Villains. So far the battle hasn't been on television, but none of the heroes have called.

Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Betty are in the communal kitchen. They are worried, waiting for someone to call, not wanting Friday to bring up the battle. Luckily for them, Audrey is still sleeping, since it's about six am.

Suddenly there is a crash and a child's scream. All the women turn to the spot where the scream and crash came from, where Audrey is. She is on the floor with the broken coffee pot lying on the floor next to her.

Pepper races to Audrey, scooping her up. The others rush towards them as Audrey continues to scream in pain. Betty lifts up Audrey's Spiderman pajama bottoms, exposing her legs. The skin has turned red and blotchy.

They head to the sink. Betty runs the cold water as Pepper sets Audrey on the edge, with her feet in the sink. Audrey, who had squirmed even more at the sensation of the cold water, soon stops as the pain begins to cease.

Darcy and Jane clean up the coffee pot and coffee. They throw the broken pot away and throw the wet rags in the dirty clothes hamper. Both continue to look at Audrey sadly, hating that she was hurt on their watch.

Once the water becomes warm, Betty takes Audrey's feet out of the water. Luckily the burns don't look too bad. It will only need Neosporin and some clean, soft socks. Betty applies the Neosporin as Pepper gets new pajamas and socks.

Audrey is finally sniffling, stopping her sobs. Pepper puts the toddler in a pink pajama dress. Audrey smiles; looking down at the dress. Pepper puts thick pink fuzzy socks on Audrey's feet, not wanting her feet to be hurt more.

"Let's go lie down on the couch and watch movies." Pepper tells Audrey, lifting her up, being mindful of her hurt feet.

All of them go into the living room. Friday starts Disney movies, while all the females sink down on the couch and chairs. Audrey quickly falls back asleep. But the adult females don't stop the movies, not wanting to think about what their lovers and friends are doing.

Later, at a reasonable time, 8:30, Audrey wakes up. She jumps off the couch but instantly sits down, whimpering in pain. Pepper picks her up as Betty calls one of the SHIELD doctors, who works down the street.

Pepper carries Audrey into the kitchen, setting the toddler down at the table, in her booster seat. Darcy makes some pop tarts for everyone, different flavors for everyone. All of them sit down and eat their breakfast.

When the doctor comes, Pepper takes Audrey back into the living room. They sit on the couch as the doctor kneels in front of Audrey. He gently takes off her socks, slowly as she keeps whimpering with every inch.

Once the socks are free, because the Neosporin has stuck to her skin and the socks, he puts more medicine on the burns. He looks at Pepper happily, glad that the burns weren't bad, knowing that it would hurt the heroes and friends.

"She doesn't need to wear socks all the time, just at night. The feet might be tender for a couple days." The doctor says before leaving.

Pepper sighs, happily. As she leans back, the heroes all return. They are worried about Audrey because they saw the doctor. Darcy, Jane, and Betty tell them what happened and what the doctor said. They all relax, happily.

All of them gather around Audrey and Pepper. They each hug Audrey. She is still sad about what happened, sniffling whenever something or one touches the hurt spots. Bruce looks at the burns, making sure that the doctor was good.


	9. Chapter 9: Terrified

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. I still don't have a computer and for the past week my internet has been down. Sorry about not posting. Hope you like the new chapters on all my in-progress chapters.**

Because of the burns on her feet, nobody allows Audrey to walk. She doesn't want to either, always making gabby hands at someone to signal that she wants to get up. Strangely, she hasn't spoken a single word since she got hurt.

Pietro is playing Barbie with Audrey. She giggles, listening as Pietro tells a story about what the dolls are doing. She moves her doll, a black-haired Barbie, along to the story. Pietro is playing with a black-haired ken doll.

Soon, Audrey is yawning and fisting her eyes. Pietro grins at her, before scooping her up and setting her on the couch of his room. She snuggles down, slowly sticking her left thumb in her mouth, eyes closing in sleep.

He looks up at the ceiling, knowing that FRIDAY will tell everyone that Audrey is sleeping. The others are worried about Audrey because she hasn't said anything. When someone is too close, she starts cringing away.

That is why Pietro brought her here. He is hoping that if one person was with her, she might feel better. Later, Pepper and Tony will take Audrey. If she isn't too upset with them, then Bucky and Clay with visit, both together.

Audrey moans in fear, twisting and squirming. Pietro gently rubs her hair, singing any child songs that he remembers, in Siberian, Latin, and Italian. It takes a long time for her to relax enough to slip farther into a deep sleep.

When she falls into the deeper sleep, he finally falls asleep himself, voice hoarse from singing so much. Not awake, she moves until she's sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest. His arms wrap around her securely.

############################################################################################################

The others watch the scene from the communal floor television screen. They all hate how child-like Audrey is. She hasn't been this quiet since they met her. They are hoping that it doesn't last very long but only time will tell.

She was scared of everyone after Max but it didn't last very long. But this time, they don't really know why Audrey is acting so differently. She has gotten booboos before and none of them made her react this badly.

Pepper is curled up with Tony, wondering what's wrong with Audrey. She is planning to bring a therapist to see Audrey if this hasn't cleared up in a week. It pains her to do it but she doesn't want Audrey to be so strange.

Tony is wondering how he can bring Audrey back. He hates how she's acting. It brings back memories of when he was captured in Afghanistan (Iron Man movie). He hopes Audrey will be back to normal soon, tomorrow.

Marcus is angry, wanting to kill anyone who has hurt Audrey. The beast inside of him is wanting to take Audrey away. He stops that thought because he knows that everyone here will protect Audrey, no matter water.

Bucky and Clay also want to kill anyone who has hurt Audrey. They are thinking that this might be a side-effect of everything that They did. Earlier today, when Audrey freaked out when everyone was close, they told about Audrey's past.


	10. Chapter 10: Something Strange

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I know its been a while. I still don't have a computer and my spouse has finally started letting me use his. The updates might take a while because I'm pregnant with twins, due in February. This story is now on WordPad, so there might be mistakes like two capital letters when only the first one is supposed to be. Their and with and the and and might also be misspelled.**

 **##################################################################################**

 **A WEEK LATER:**

Somehow Thor got a hold of Loki and they are both at the Tower to see Audrey. Pepper and Tony are very worried about their daughter. She is still skittish of everyone and hiding from them.

Right now Audrey is in front of the television screen, not paying attention to anyone else. Though she knows they are there somehow. She is watching Disney's Frozen, smiling at the songs and magical powers.

Everyone is unsure when Loki says he will have to enter Audrey's mind to find out what is going on. They want him to heal Audrey but they aren't sure if what Loki is planning is going to help.

Loki's right hand rests a couple inches above Audrey's head. A strange glow surrounds both of them. They stay frozen in place, Loki descending into her mind and she allowing him too.

 _Loki appears on a golden path in the middle of a forest. All around, hidden along the trees are things that Audrey has learned and memories. There is also a loud thudding coming from the left._

 _He walks over that way, somehow knowing that whatever making the noise is whatever is making Audrey different. He is hoping its something that he can easily fix, not liking meddling with people's minds._

 _After many hours of walking through the forest, Loki has finally found the noise. A toddler Audrey is stuck in a glass cage. She is sick-looking, seeming to have been battling something for days or months._

 _Monsters are struggling to come out of a entrance way by the cage, where the door is clear and unbreakable. (If no one can tell, these creatures are the ones from Pitch Black, staring Vin Diesel.)_

 _The monsters are large, winged predatory creatures. Their heads are shaped like a steel spinning top (extending left, right, and upward; the upward extension is sharp and almost like a long knife or guillotine.) The head is complete with a set of large teeth, mostly incisors. They do not have eyes or visible nose. Their mouth is big enough to eat humans._

 _Their body is similar to that of dragons, though instead of having six appendages, they only have five: a pair of wings on their back, a pair of limbs (each with talons) and a sharp two-tipped whip-like tail. Their talons are composed of four fingers, including an opposable thumb, each with a razor-sharp claw. The middle or palm of the talon also has an opening for a long retractable claw. The limbs and wings can interchangeable be used for walking, depending on which appendage is being used._

 _"No one cares about you, Little One." One of the creatures hisses to Audrey. "You are just a toy to be used. Once they are done, they will destroy you, like we did your family."_

 _Audrey cries, slumping down in her cage. It seems that she has finally given up on believing that everyone cares for her. The creatures seem to be happy, struggling to get free, sensing weakness._

 _"No!" Loki screams, racing forward. As she turns to him, he adds. "Audrey, the Avengers, friends, Losers, SHIELD members, X-Men, and Reaper all care for you a lot."_

 _Seeing that she doesn't believe him, he makes a television appear. Using her other memories, he shows her happy times with everyone. Then he shows her how sad and worried they are now._

 _By the end of the memories, the door containing the creatures is bricks, hiding the creatures and their cruel words. The cage also disappears since the creatures cannot use their tricks to keep her listening to them._

 _Loki leads her back to the golden road. With every step, Audrey gets healthier and happier. Soon she is skipping next to him, holding onto his left hand tightly. She is back to her happy, innocent self._

Leaving Audrey's mind, Loki turns to the others. Audrey stands up, running to Pepper and Tony. When she reaches them, she hugs them tightly, crying almost hysterically which no one understands.

"Darcy, take her to her room. I need to speak to everyone else." Loki demands, getting angry.

Once the woman and toddler are gone, Loki slumps onto the floor, exhausted. The others gather around him, wondering what happened and how he's this tired since he was in her mind for less than ten minutes.

"Somehow, there are creatures in her mind that were trying to control her. They were saying horrible things. She started to believe them when I arrived. I showed her memories of you guys caring for her." Loki slowly explains.


End file.
